<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes of Yesterday by JotunWhore (sherlockian4evr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225462">Echoes of Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/JotunWhore'>JotunWhore (sherlockian4evr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Frostironstrange, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Branding, Past Torture, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Whipping, Whips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/JotunWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few years since the events in The Avengers. Loki is now on the side of good. He assists the Avengers whenever he can. However, the Other is attacking his mind again. Something has to be done before he becomes a danger to everyone he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow, I managed to delete my original post. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor, Loki, and Tony sat in the living room of the penthouse suite. The trickster god was explaining a fine point of sorcery to Tony. Loki found that the mortal’s intelligence was unusually high. The genius managed to understand the intricacies of sorcery even though he couldn’t practice it himself.</p><p>“It’s very important to regulate the flow…” The trickster god fell silent as his mind was bombarded by an attack from the Other. It hurt. Norns, it hurt. It felt like a blade of fire was slicing into his mind. He fell over onto his side on the sofa and curled up into a tight ball.</p><p>“Brother! What ails you?” Thor asked, his voice full of concern.</p><p>Tony held out a hand towards the golden-haired god. “Look at his eyes.”</p><p>Loki’s eyes were open wide. They shown an eerie blue rather than their normal, brilliant green.</p><p>The trickster god fought against the touch of the Other on his mind. He pulled on all his magic to put up a shield to protect himself. Blessedly, it worked. He breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Thor was more than a little bit concerned. “Loki, what is this? What is happening to you?”</p><p>The trickster god sat up carefully. He closed his eyes, squeezing tears from them. “It’s Him. He’s back.”</p><p>“Who’s back?” the genius asked.</p><p>“The Other,” Loki explained. “The one that tortured me and broke my mind when I fell from the rainbow bridge. He’s the one who forced me to conduct the attack on New York.”</p><p>Tony glanced at a very upset Thor. “Take it easy, Point Break. There’s no one here to attack.”</p><p>“Yes, brother,” the trickster god agreed. “The Other is far away, beyond  your reach.” He was thankful for that. It made it easier to resist him. It also meant that Thor wouldn’t rush headlong into hopeless danger.</p><p>Loki felt another attack on his mind and fought it off. It cost him a lot of magical energy. Energy he would need if he were to keep the Other at bay. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long.</p><p>“I need your assistance, Tony,” the trickster god said as soon as he could find his voice. “I need a location where I can be contained if need be.” The idea had come to him even as the last attack had occurred. The thought of losing control and hurting the innocent was revolting. He feared that more than the pain.</p><p>“No!” Thor shouted. “There has to be another way.”</p><p>“There is not. I cannot keep the Other at bay for long.” Loki collapsed against another attack. This time, the pain was so great that he lost consciousness.</p><p>“Brother!” the golden-haired god said, his voice full of distress. He lunged forward and picked up Loki in his arms. The look that he directed toward the trickster god’s face was pained. “Son of Stark, help him. Please.”</p><p>Tony didn’t know what to do. He needed backup. “JARIVS, get Bruce up here. Now!”</p><p>“He is already on his way, sir,” JARVIS said, his voice calm as ever.</p><p>Even as Bruce stormed into the living room, he had started talking. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m not that kind of doctor.” He stopped short, seeing Thor holding his brother in his arms. “Shit. What happened?” He rushed over to the sofa and knelt down by it.</p><p>“His mind is under attack,” Tony explained.</p><p>“His mind?” Bruce mused. “I don’t know… JARVIS, I need Loki’s vitals. When the AI replied, Banner shook his head “Except for his temperature, his vitals seem normal. Of course, that doesn’t mean much. I don’t really know what they are supposed to be.” He shook his head again in frustration. “How long has he…”</p><p>Loki groaned as he came to. His head ached something fierce. It felt like his mind was being split in two.</p><p>“Easy, brother,” Thor said, still holding the trickster god. “You’re safe for now. I have you.”</p><p>Loki laughed bitterly. “I’ll never be safe.” He sat up, pulling himself free of The golden-haired god’s arms. “Tony, do you have somewhere for me? If not, then you had best call SHIELD. I have no doubt they have a suitable containment system. They would love to get their hands on me anyway.”</p><p>“No! I will not have you go to them,” Thor declared. It had been hard to keep Loki from SHIELD’s grasp as it was. He wouldn’t have him hand himself over to them, no matter the circumstances.</p><p>“Easy, Shakespeare.” Tony stood up. “I have a place that might just work.” He addressed the AI, “JARVIS, is the safe room in the basement still empty?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” JARVIS supplied.</p><p>“Good. Come on, Rudolph. Let’s get you tucked away nice and safe.” Tony started towards the elevator, expecting Loki to follow.</p><p>The trickster god stood slowly, feeling wobbly on his feet. Banner reached to steady him, but Thor scooped up his brother and carried him.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. He could very well support himself, he thought. That idea was proven wrong when another attack against his mind rendered him unconscious once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Stephen arrived, Bruce heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn't a medical doctor but the sorcerer was. It was a weight lifted from his shoulders. He stepped back and stood unobtrusively in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest</p><p>“Tony, what’s going on?” Stephen asked. “I came as fast as I could.”</p><p>Stark turned away from the viewscreen to face his boyfriend. “It’s a long story.” He crossed to the sorcerer, glanced at Thor, then recounted what had happened.</p><p>Stephen looked at the viewscreen. “And he's been passed out since then?” He didn’t wait for an answer, simply headed towards the door.</p><p>Tony grabbed him by the shoulder. “Stephen, don’t. He could come to at any time.”</p><p>After a moment, the sorcerer nodded. He called out, “JARVIS? What are his vitals?” He listened as they were called out, shaking his head. He turned to Thor. “Are those readings normal?”</p><p>Thor stopped his slow pacing of the room. “My brother is if Jotun stock. I know not what is considered normal for his kind.”</p><p>“JARVIS,” Stephen called out, “use the current readings as a baseline and alert me if they change significantly.”</p><p>“Done, Doctor Strange,” the AI announced.</p><p>Thor resumed his pacing, lighting flashing at random moments in his eyes. “Son of Strange,” he said as he paced, “My brother is physically contained; however, should he lose his battle with his magic intact…”</p><p>“I’m on it,” Stephen said. He made several complicated hand gestures. “I’ve erected a magical barrier around the room. It should take him some time to break through, if it comes to that.” He didn’t look satisfied, though. “I need to consult the library at Kamar-Taj. I need to find a spell to protect his mind from intrusion.”</p><p>Thor looked intensely grateful, some of his tension falling away. It left behind worry and anger in its place.</p><hr/><p>When Loki woke, it was to find himself in a small room. The walls were white and there were no windows. On one wall, there was a heavy steel door. There were air vents near the ceiling that were much to small for a person to fit through. There were also cameras in two of the corners in the room.</p><p>There was a moment of confusion before the trickster god remembered what had happened. His recollection was aided by the pounding in his head.</p><p>Loki groaned as he sat up. He held his head in his hands. The only comfort he had was that he was safely locked away. He wouldn’t present physical danger to anyone. He only feared that, if he lost his battle against the Other, he would use his magic to escape.</p><p>He reached out with his magic to test how strong it was. He still had a pool of magical strength left. Enough so that he sensed the presence of a magical barrier surrounding him. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Stephen must have returned from Kamar-Taj and put it in place.</p><p>Loki laid back down on the cot he had woke upon and stared at the ceiling. All he could do was reinforce his mental shields and stare at the ceiling.</p><p>When the next attack came, it was more focused. This time it wasn’t the same bash and hack to try and subdue him. Instead, the attack sliced through, straight to one of the trickster god's memories.</p><p>A remembered searing pain flared up on Loki's right shoulder blade. He screamed at the burning sensation. It was so intense; he imagined he could smell the scent of burning flesh and the scar on his shoulder throbbed with every beat of his heart.</p><p>Writhing where he lay, he told himself that none of it was real: it was just a memory. It didn’t help. The burning sensation continued.</p><p>The trickster god battled the invasion of his mind with his magic. It drained him immensely, leaving him open and flayed before the assault.</p><p>“You are nothing.” The Other spoke directly into his mind. “You have no value save that I give you. Resistance is pointless. It will only bring more pain.”</p><p>Loki started laughing. The pain he was experiencing was nothing compared to what he had endured before. “I. Will. Not. Give. In,” he said, each word being forced out between his teeth.</p><p>His mind grew ominously quiet. He couldn’t feel the presence of the Other. Even as he breathed in relief, he dreaded what would come next. He had no end of nightmarish memories for the Other to invoke.</p><p>Loki rolled onto his side and curled in on himself. He felt like the universe hated him. Why else was he being subjected to this torture once again?</p><p>A sob tore itself from him. The wish for an end to all things washed over him. It would be easier than fighting. After all, fighting had only ever brought him pain. He didn’t even know why he tried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony couldn’t take his eyes of the viewscreen. Loki was obviously in great distress. He found himself in awe of the trickster god's determination not to give in to the Other. He hadn’t admired anyone so much since meeting Stephen.</p><p>When Loki cried out and convulsed, falling off the cot, the genius swore. He rushed to the door, pulling it open. Thor followed him inside.</p><p>Tony picked up the trickster god in his arms and held him. Putting him back on the cot was pointless. He would just fall off again. “Put the mattress on the floor,” He directed the thunder god.</p><p>Thor did as directed, then took Loki from the genius' arms and placed him on the mattress.</p><p>The trickster god's eyes fluttered open. His sight was locked on something far away. He blinked a few times, then his eyes focused on Thor. “Brother, it isn’t safe for you to be in here,” he croaked.</p><p>“We were afraid you would damage yourself,” the thunder god explained.</p><p>“We?” Loki looked around and saw Tony. He scrambled away from him, afraid of what he might do to him with his superior strength should he lose control. “You both need to get out of here. Please.” If anything happened to either of them, he wouldn't forgive himself.</p><p>The genius was the first to give in. As much as it pained him to leave Loki alone in the room again, it had to be done. “Come on, Point Break, let’s do as he says.” He started to place a hand on Thor's arm, but thought better of it. Instead, he picked up the cot frame and removed it. A few moments later, the thunder god reluctantly followed.</p><p>The moment he was alone, Loki laid down on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling, trying to enjoy the moment's respite while he could. It proved fruitless. All he could do was consider his plight.</p><p>The trickster god jolted when he felt the Other slice into his mind once again. He grit his teeth, preparing for more pain. It came all too soon.</p><p>Loki's body felt as though electricity were being fed through it. His heels kicked against the floor as he convulsed. All awareness of his surroundings fled as he was plummeted into memory.</p><p>
  <em>It was unbearably hot in the dungeon where Loki was being kept. So hot, that the trickster god felt ill. He knew it was just another tactic being used to break him. It would fail, as all the Other's attempts had done. It had to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door to his cell opened, and two guards pulled a weakened Loki to his feet and dragged him to the torture chamber. There, he was thrown to his knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Other approached him holding a long scepter. It glowed an eerie blue near its curved tip. He touched Loki with it in the center of his forehead. The moment it made contact, the trickster god screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Other used the scepter's power to pillage Loki's mind. He pulled out the secrets of his past: his love of Frigga and Thor, his anger at Odin, his confusion and despair upon learning of his Jotun heritage, and more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When it finally ended, the trickster god sagged where he knelt. He felt as though he had been flayed open and left to rot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pathetic,” the Other said. “Whip him.” With that, he turned away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki was too stunned by what had been done to him to properly react. He was taken to a post where his hands were bound high over his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the first blows of the whip struck against his back, the trickster god managed to stay stoic; however, as they fell, he finally lost his composure. He screamed with each strike of the whip, but his screams fell on deaf ears. It seemed to go on forever, but lasted only minutes: too many minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At last, it was over. He was taken down and dragged back to his cell where he was unceremoniously tossed to the ground. In that moment, he swore vengeance. The though offered him only a hollow comfort.</em>
</p><p>Bruce fretted over Loki's vitals. “You’re sure you can’t tell me what is normal for him?”</p><p>“Indeed, friend Banner.” Thor thought for a moment. “I could return to Asgard and return with the information.”</p><p>Tony tuned out their conversation. Looking at the viewscreen, he found himself almost physically pained at the trickster god's predicament. There had to be something more he could do. “JARVIS, monitor Loki. Let me know of anything anomalous.”</p><p>“Could you be more specific, sir?” the AI asked.</p><p>“Watch for changes in brain activity, any unusual magnetic or electrical activity. Anything that could tell us how the Other is connecting with Loki's mind.” Tony paced, twirling a pencil in his fingers. “And, JARVIS,” he glanced at the viewscreen. “Tell Stephen I love him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>